


Better Than Dreams

by Mystical_Magician



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Magician/pseuds/Mystical_Magician
Summary: Tony might be forced to wake up an exhausted Stephen, but nothing said that it couldn't be a pleasurable awakening.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Better Than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for @ironstrangebingo prompt: Blow Job

Tony slipped into the darkened bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him, though he needn’t have bothered with the caution. Stephen was still fast asleep.

He was curled up on his side facing Tony, and Tony paused, taken as always by the sorcerer’s beauty. In sleep his sharp edges softened, and he appeared almost ageless rather than younger. He regretted the need to wake him. Stephen had come home from another dimension completely exhausted, and he deserved whatever rest he could get. But he’d been asleep for over 12 hours, and at this point he needed sustenance more than he needed to continue sleeping. He could – and would if Tony had any say in it – return to bed once he ate and drank something.

Tony smirked as an idea occurred to him. Rather than shaking Stephen awake, he slid onto his side of the bed and carefully peeled the sheets off of Stephen’s form. He might have to wake the other man, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make it a pleasurable awakening.

His grin widened as Stephen’s body was revealed to him. The sorcerer had been too tired to do much more than wash off and fall into bed. He hadn’t even bothered with pajama bottoms, and only a pair of boxers saved Stephen from full nudity.

That made his job a little easier.

Tony propped himself up on his right elbow to get a better view as his free hand trailed down the sleep-warm skin of Stephen’s side and across his abs, before dipping down to his crotch. He palmed him, massaging gently as his gaze flicked up to Stephen’s face.

Not even a twitch. Ordinarily Stephen was a light sleeper, but whenever he exhausted himself, he slept like the dead once he’d reached a place he felt safe.

And he felt safe in their bed.

Tony’s chest warmed at that thought, as always, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Stephen’s stomach even as he kept up the gentle pressure on the other man’s crotch. As soon as Stephen shifted for the first time, legs extending and hips moving slightly, Tony switched hands so that he could pull one side of the boxers down as far as they would go.

It was a little awkward, but he did manage to free Stephen’s cock, only just beginning to stir with arousal. Tony was feeling a little warm himself, though he pushed it out of his mind. He shifted forward and pressed a kiss to the tip before giving the head and frenulum small, gentle licks. If Stephen were awake, he would be cursing him for teasing.

Eventually, as his cock began to swell a little more at the attention, Stephen shifted again, unconsciously trying to get closer to Tony’s mouth. At that point, it only took a few gentle nudges for Stephen to be positioned flat on his back – a quick glance up confirmed that he was still deeply asleep – a change that allowed Tony to slide the boxers off of him completely.

He settled himself between Stephen’s legs and pressed a few more wet, sucking kisses to his inner thighs, balls and soft shaft. Then he sucked Stephen’s dick into his mouth.

The slick heat and steady suction certainly hastened the sorcerer’s arousal. Tony groaned, pressing his hips into the mattress as he concentrated on the feeling of Stephen growing larger and harder in his mouth. Fuck, he loved that feeling. Loved how his mouth was forced to open wider, how his airway was slowly obstructed as the shaft reached further and further towards the back of his throat.

Loved that this was Stephen. That he, Tony, was doing this to him. The only one doing this to him.

He moaned as his mouth became full of cock, and again when that cock twitched and hips shifted in reaction. He swallowed, throat squeezing the head of it, and his eyes darted up to Stephen’s face.

By the dim light that made it through the curtains, he could see his face turned to the side, and movement beneath that one closed eyelid still visible. His lips were parted, his breathing just a touch too fast. Still asleep, though that wasn’t too surprising, considering. Tony wondered just how accurate his dreams might be right then.

Tony swallowed again, and then began bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue along the sensitive vein now that Stephen was fully erect. His hands occasionally stroked along the beautiful expanse of skin bared to him, and he concentrated on relaxing his throat when he did so, as that left Stephen’s hips free to thrust into his mouth.

He switched it up again when Stephen began making breathy little moans, shifting restlessly and whimpering in pleasure. The noises shot straight to Tony’s dick, where he was practically grinding it against the bed.

Tony lifted his head back up, sealing his lips around the darkened head of Stephen’s cock and sucking as he held those narrow hips down. His tongue pressed firmly against the glans, almost bracing against it as he sucked hard and wiggled it into the slit.

His eyes were focused on Stephen’s face, and he watched with the taste of precum strong on his tongue, as Stephen moaned and began to writhe, one hand coming to rest in Tony’s hair and tug. The sorcerer was still asleep as he mumbled, “Tony,” and tried to thrust, and a surge of possessiveness and love struck Tony like a blow.

Tony groaned, gaze dark and hungry as he began humping the bed.

“Tony,” Stephen gasped, voice rough with sleep and arousal. Tony would have known by the change in tone, even if he hadn’t been watching those ocean eyes flutter open. Stephen was awake at last, just in time to fully enjoy the former playboy abruptly deepthroat him.

He swallowed again and again, managing to sustain a long moan in between, and riding out Stephen’s shocked, desperate, and unthinking thrusts. It took almost no time at all for something almost like a scream to escape Tony’s lover, that long, lean body twitching as the cock in his mouth pulsed with every spurt of cum.

Tony’s own hips jerked, pressing hard into the bed until he came at last. With lips still wrapped around Stephen’s sensitive cock, his groan of release triggered a whimper.

Tony pulled off, licking his lips. He leaned his head on Stephen’s thigh, giving himself – or perhaps both of them – a moment to recover, and pouting a bit at the uncomfortable mess in his pants. Once he’d calmed a bit, he kissed his way up Stephen’s limp body, nibbling gently at his collarbone before pressing a kiss to slack lips.

“Good morning, dear,” he said, voice hoarse. “It’s time to get some sustenance in you.”

Stephen sighed, looking very much like he was about to melt into the mattress and fall asleep, despite still attempting to catch his breath. “A very good morning,” he mumbled, eyelids fluttering closed.

“Stephen,” Tony said a bit more forcefully. “I’ve got a quick breakfast ready. Eat at least half of it, and then you can go back to sleep. You’ll feel like shit, otherwise.”

“Mnnn.” Every inch of his body reluctant, Stephen forced himself into an upright position and leaned against Tony.

“Love you,” he murmured.

Tony wrapped an arm around his thin waist and kissed his jaw. “Love you, too,” he whispered.


End file.
